


Dancing in the Dark

by HellLucifer (JanviRakshi)



Category: The Tarot Sequence - K.D. Edwards
Genre: Dance ficlet I didn't sign up to write, Dancing, Fluff, I love Rune and Addam so much I am crying, Love, M/M, No Angst, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanviRakshi/pseuds/HellLucifer
Summary: Addam and Rune steal away from everyone's eyes to dance a bit by themselves.(The summary sucks because I am sleep deprived.)
Relationships: Rune Saint John/Addam Saint Nicholas
Kudos: 4





	Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> My brain: You should write fluff.  
> Me: Oh yes. Should complete my wip.  
> My brain: Nuh-uh. Another one. A dance one.
> 
> So, have a tiny dance ficlet because my brain sucks and I would like a new one.

Music throbbed around them gently. Addam and Rune slowly swayed to the distant tune, both lost in each other's eyes. They didn't have much time before someone, probably Brand, came looking for them; but Addam could hardly be bothered about that. He had Rune in his arms, Rune in front of him, Rune in his head and it would take a lot to make Addam move away just then. 

They had snuck away halfway through the party, Rune visibly uncomfortable and Brand almost pushing Addam into taking Rune out of the room. Addam owed Brand one now. It had taken some time for Rune to calm down, but Addam had grasped him around the waist and started to dance to the music seeping through the closed doors of the main hall into the little room they now found themselves in, and Rune had gone along with it, pleasantly surprising Addam.

  
Now, they were here. Lost within the other, love surrounding them, enveloping them. Addam takes this moment to breathe in Rune, this moment of peace before the shenanigans of New Atlantis and the Arcana start back up.

  
And they stay, swaying, suspended in time, together and in love, just for some moments away from everything seeking to take them apart and destroy them. For some moments, they just dance slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> :))))


End file.
